


I Am Vengeance, I Am The Night

by shadowkeeper



Category: City Hunter (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkeeper/pseuds/shadowkeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't take much for YoonSung (and NaNa) to become superheores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Vengeance, I Am The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sungjae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjae/gifts).



Their relationship had always been loud and argumentative, but had worsened once the partnership solidified. This day was no different. They had been arguing as they packed up their gear and for the entire car ride over. They only grew silent as they neared the mansion and pulled up onto a dark side road to park the car. 

They entered the house through the back patio, hurried upstairs to the target’s office, and riffled through his papers until NaNa found the incriminating bank statement hidden in the back of one of the desk drawers. They almost got caught on the way out when one of the security guards marched down the hallway on an impromptu sweep, and they wait 5 minutes balancing on the window ledge outside the building before the coast is clear. When security finally goes back downstairs, they swing themselves back onto solid ground, scurry downstairs, and sprint across the lawn until they’re back in their hidden car. 30 seconds later, they’re on the road, heading home.

NaNa pulls off her mask and turns to glare at YoonSung.  
‘See? We were very careful about not getting seen or caught. Why am I wearing this ridiculous costume?’

She gestures to her colourful clothes, and points accusingly at YoonSung’s own clothes, which seem more sensible in all black. 

YoonSung rolls his eyes as he pulls off his own mask and throws it onto the back seat as they pull onto the busy highway, with more chances for drivers around them to see inside the car.

‘You picked those clothes yourself, Gom NaNa. I just said you should pick a costume and stick to it in the future. Since you’re now officially my sidekick and not just interfering in my business, you need to create your own secret identity.’

NaNa scowled at the word “sidekick”, but she slumped back in her seat and just went back to glaring, though a little less annoyed than before. The she smiled sweetly and waited for YoonSung to look over at her.

‘You like that I’m really working with you now, right?’ she teased.

YoonSung scowled but she wasn’t put off by his fake annoyance. NaNa turned to study the documents they had stolen from Senator Lee KyungWan. The Senator’s bank statements were filled with all kinds of suspicious activity, and they just needed to follow the money trail to prove that the man had been lining his own pockets with government money intended to go to children. Then they would get to strike another name off YoonSung’s list and be one step closer to the target NaNa had her own personal history with.

***

Ajusshi likes to greet them at the door when they come back from missions. He fusses over them, especially if they’ve gotten into fights. He hangs up their costumes and sits them down with dinner, or snacks depending on the time of day, and puts away their gear. He'd almost be like a butler if he wasn't doing everything out of fondness.

YoonSung tries to brush off some of the fussing, but he still happily eats everything Ajusshi puts in front of him, and doesn't complain too much about the mess Ajusshi leaves on the coffee table, unpacked remains of the day’s haul of home shopping. Sometimes, Ajusshi will order something that will be useful for missions, like that grappling hook. 

NaNa always finds herself appreciating Ajusshi’s fussing. It’s been a long while since she’s had parents taking care of her like he does, and she misses it. NaNa hasn't had to live as long without her parents as YoonSung did, but he never had the warm loving home she’s lost. It’s partially the reason she joined up with YoonSung’s secret crusade. Her parent’s killer had been on his list and she wants to be there to help take him down.

After Ajusshi is satisfied that everyone is ok and well fed, everyone goes off to bed. NaNa doesn't remember exactly when she’d moved into YoonSung’s mansion, but she has a room there with most of her stuff in it, and she hasn't been back to her apartment in quite some time. She’s not in danger of losing her apartment- YoonSung had bought the building ages ago without telling her. So she brushes her teeth, changes into her pajamas, and tries not feel like YoonSung is her sugar daddy when she climbs into a bed much softer than the one she had for most of her life. She imagines it as a situation where he has adopted her, like he has adopted Ajusshi into his life, and she feels a little better.

***

They use secret identities to protect their actual identities, and also to give their mission the added benefit of mystery and grandness of scale to anyone who accidently stumbles across them. Once their take downs start and the public becomes aware of them, it would be harder to criticize and demonize their methods and question their motives if no one actually knows who they are. Also, NaNa has friends in her life who would be very concerned with her night time activities of running across rooftops and climbing up buildings. They both have day jobs to keep themselves away from most suspicion. 

Sometimes, though, it is their day jobs that help them in their mission. NaNa, in her role as a Blue House security team member, is able to sneak into the senator’s office and plant a wireless receiver and get back to her post in 5 minutes. YoonSung is able to hack the senator’s computer from his desk in the Blue House’s IT department. There’s incriminating evidence for them to parse though later, and the both get back to work, pretending to be normal members of society.

***

The Senator’s scheduled to make a speech at a conference. YoonSung and Nana sneak into building a few nights before to set up secret hidden cameras and microphones. They get spotted by security on the way out of the building and it’s a 2 against 11 fight. They’re doing pretty well for themselves for a while. A lot of the guards hesitate for a second when they see NaNa, clearly smaller than everyone and a girl, and she manages to knock a few of them out before they realize that she’s an actual threat. NaNa like the surprised looks on their faces, of them clearly having underestimated her, right before she knocks them out. YoonSung is fighting off four guys who've surrounded him when one of the guards goes after NaNa with a police baton. YoonSung jumps in front of it, getting the brunt of the blow across his shoulder. He can’t move his arm anymore but he does spin kick the guard away. 

Somehow they make it out of the building and NaNa is the one who drives them away from the building while YoonSung tries to see if anything in his shoulder is broken, but gives up because of the pain. 

At home, Ajusshi freaks out when YoonSung limps in injured, leaning partially on NaNa. Ajusshi calls SeHee over YoonSung’s protests of being fine. Between NaNa, Ajusshi, and YoonSung, they manage to get him out of his costume and into more normal clothes by the time SeHee arrives. 

SeHee examines YoonSung’s shoulder carefully, gently checking at the vivid bruise already forming. She determines that there is damage, but there’s not much she can do for it and it is unlikely that a human hospital could do much more. YoonSung just has to keep from using his shoulder too much for a while, probably keep his arm in a sling, and sleep on his side, away from the bad shoulder. Maybe take some pain killers. YoonSung doesn't tell her the cover story they had come up with. The lies are for any curious co-workers. SeHee had learned not to ask. 

She quietly chatted with NaNa as she packed up, and has to deal with Ajusshi trying to thank her for her help with plates of food before she leaves. 

The next day, YoonSung tells the others at work that he fell down some stairs. He pulls out his sheepish playboy smile and relies on his history of being clumsy around the office, and everyone seems to believe him.

***

Senator Lee KyungWan’s downfall is very public and very loud. There’s video recording of his gloating admissions, and bank records to prove it. The news only show videos of the Senator, and the police and prosecutors who arrest him, but the loudest rumor among the citizens is that the caped vigilante / superhero was responsible for it. 

The vigilante / superhero doesn’t show up to comment so the people’s rumors are all there is.

YoonSung and NaNa have already moved onto the next name on their list. Another government official.

 

***

YoungJoo spends more late nights in his office than he can count, so it’s normal that it’s nearing midnight and the lights are on at his desk. The masked figure dressed in all black standing near his window when YoungJoo comes back from the bathroom hadn't been there before. YoungJoo doesn't startle anymore though, and just goes to sit down in his chair. His guest doesn't react to him rolling his eyes when YoungJoo turns to face him properly.

“I don’t have time for your dramatics. I should be arresting you. What do you need?”

YoungJoo gets handed a large envelope, not just papers considering its weight.

“Do you know how rules of evidence work? I can’t bring any of this into court without having a record of where they came from. And a masked vigilante illegally passing on information isn't a reliable source, even if someone could call you into court to testify about it.”

YoungJoo gets a shrug in response and he grits his teeth in irritation for a moment. He opens the envelope to see cd's and printed records, hopefully enough to guide him along his own investigation if the case seems legitimate. When YoungJoo looks up again, his guest has disappeared as if no one had been there.

YoungJoo doesn't have much patience for theatrics, especially from the person he knows is behind the mask. But the mysterious superhero persona gets into places the law can’t reach, and YoungJoo will deal with frustrating theatrics if it means more bad guys get taken down before they can cause any more harm to innocent civilians.

Though, YoungJoo is not happy that the idiot playboy has dragged NaNa into this mess.

***

NaNa wonders how her life has gotten to this point. She’s grappling hooked her way up the side of some rich billionaire’s mansion, is about to break into his office, and she’s wearing ridiculous green leggings that she’s regretting haven chosen for her superhero costume. Leggings seemed practical when she imagine all the fights and scrapes she’d be getting into. They offered more range of movement than jeans, and were far more comfortable than dress pants. But they didn't offer much protection when she scrapped her knees climbing up buildings.

Up ahead, YoonSung was sliding open a window to crawl into the mansion. NaNa just hopes that YoonSung doesn't expect her to jump off the side of this building in case things turn bad. 

There have been new reports about the two of them lately. Reporting on their possible motives and whereabouts, interspersed with grainy security footage from the few times they have been caught on camera. There are also editorial pieces, debating if their criminal methods are worth the results- intensely corrupt politicians and businessmen, forced to become accountable for their actions.

YoonSung had also been right about the costumes and the secret identities. No one had any idea who they were, and the garish costumes elevated them to more than just believable vigilantes in the minds of the people. They were being talked about in grand terms, as if they were more than two human beings who weren't afraid to get into fights and expose the corrupt insidious evil doers’ true faces. There was one video of them in Bukchon, running over rooftops that had gained an insane amount of hits on the internet. NaNa had almost sprained her ankle and YoonSung had almost fallen off the roofs when they hit an area of loose tiles, but the video just show then running and leaping over roofs at night. Netizens had started calling them Batman and Robin, and NaNa had cursed her legging choice when she found out. It had done a lot to make the younger generation find them cool and appealing.

NaNa followed after YoonSung and climbed through the window, landing quietly in an office. There are more important things to worry about than what the media thinks of them. The guards in this mansion are on alert, and they’re carrying weapons. It was time to focus on the work.

***

YoonSung’s parents are dead. Or, they’re probably dead. YoonSung thinks he's managed to untangle his complicated family history successfully and has identified the correct people as his parents, but it's hard to know for certain. His history is not as clear as NaNa’s own dead parents.

YoonSung had a list of people responsible for his family’s misfortunes. That they were all terrible people with many skeletons in their closets made it easier to take them down. Going after other bad people who made it onto his radar was just him putting his skills to good use.

YoonSung had tried to make this a lonely mission at first, single minded and working to avenge his family. But Ajusshi had refused to stop taking care of him, and NaNa had come into his life with her own connection to one of the names on his list. Now there was a vet who stitched up the worse of their injuries for them, and a prosecutor who brought YoonSung’s defeated enemies to court to put them on trial. And there were small children he had helped who found him to be a hero, and the increasing number of people in the public who were praising his take downs of the rich and powerful corrupt.

Vengeance had turned out not to be such a lonely mission after all.


End file.
